


Dove Andiamo Domani?

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: B.I.G | Boys in Groove, K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Where will we go tomorrow?Your independent exploration of Italy gains a plus one, ft. extensive research on the Italian freeway system.





	Dove Andiamo Domani?

**Author's Note:**

> request: A benji au where he’s her friends friend and like she’s planning to go on a road trip to Italy but her friend doesn’t want her to go alone. So she tells her to go with benji and she doesn’t like him at first but he likes her. And they spend a lot of hours together and instead of going straight to the location they end up visiting museums &a factories and landmarks together. And then they end up together eventually -anon
> 
> -Admin Mari

She didn’t really understand how she had come to be in this situation. Somehow in the course of the last two weeks, she had been convinced by Junghoon to take along a companion on her trip, which was supposed to be just for her, mind you. (Y/n) was going to go to Italy, travel from city to city, get lost, find herself- everything a university student did over the break. It was the summer before her senior year and she had finally saved up enough money to go exploring for a couple weeks.

And she had somehow been talked into dragging Benji along. Or was it the other way around? Honestly, it was hard to tell.

He was a nice guy, sure, maybe had a little too much energy for her liking, and he was a perfectly fine travel partner, but this was supposed to be her trip. And even as they loaded the car up and took off, she couldn’t help but still feel a little irked at the fact that she gave in without much of a fight.

They had already gone a little out of the way to travel to Nice and Monaco and the views had calmed her a lot, but as soon as they were back on the road, she was back to being mildly irritated by him.

They had left as the sun was beginning to set and he smiled at her and offered to drive them down to Florence, which she accepted, taking the opportunity to rest and eventually falling asleep.

(Y/n) yawned and stretched her arms to the side, almost smacking Benji in the head as he narrowly dodged the attack and then glared at her. She smiled in turn and then looked out the window as he focused on driving again. Her mind was still filled with sleep but she rubbed her blurry vision away just in time to read the signs.

“Benji?” she called quietly.

He hummed in response.

“Isn’t E-80 what you take to Florence?”

“Yeah, that’s the one to use.”

“Okay,” she paused, “So why are we on A7?”

“Because I got bored and saw signs for Milan and thought we could stop for a day.”

“And you didn’t think to ask me?”

“You were asleep,” he shrugged, “You look cute when you drool.”

She self consciously wiped at her face and pouted.

“Fine but you’re in charge of activities and stuff for the city.”

“It’ll be fine.”

-

It was not fine. They had stopped for the night at a hotel and of course by sheer luck there had been only one room left. With only one bed.

So after a night of them both awkwardly trying to keep the one inch of space between them, (Y/n) was ready for a fresh start. After getting dressed and prepared to head out, they left the hotel and Benji suggested going over to one of the museums the city had to offer.

However, he managed to make several wrong turns and they had ended up completely lost. Finally, (Y/n) asked one of the street vendors for directions and they ended up finding their way to Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II.

They wandered around from shop to shop afterward, gazing in the windows and pointing out the items that caught their attention. Trying to guess the prices of the objects they saw turned into a competition to see who could get closest, turned into Benji buying (Y/n) gelato from a stand after she correctly guessed the “authentic” Italian leather couch they saw was dramatically overpriced. They quickly ate their treats and started walking back to the parking lot as Benji pulled out the travel brochures he had stolen from the hotel lobby.

“We can go to Bologna!”

“No.”

She looked over at Benji scanning the brochures when suddenly she had an idea.

“What about-” he started but she quickly snatched the key from his pocket.

“Nope, you’re done navigating. Get in the car.”

He was about to protest more but she gave him a stern look and he quickly hopped in the vehicle. She snickered and then opened her door and climbed in.

(Y/n) pulled back onto the congested highway and he fiddled with the radio as they waited for the traffic to move forward.

They killed a few hours bantering about whatever came to mind and trying to sing along with the songs on the Italian stations. Although, neither was very good at it, considering neither really knew much of the language to begin with.

“Wait, so when I go off course, I get scolded. But when you do it, I don’t get to be upset?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” she said, smiling broadly as they passed the signs announcing their arrival to the city of Verona.

“I don’t see how that’s fair.”

“Seems pretty fair to me considering the fact that I know my directions.”

Benji groaned, throwing his head back against the headrest, “You really aren’t going to let that go, are you?”

She shook her head, her lips still pulled upwards.

He turned his head to look at her and she could see his own grin from the corner of her eyes.

“So why here?”

“Why Milan?”

“Everyone wants to go shopping in Milan!”

“And there are attractions in Verona.”

“None I’ve heard of.”

“Maybe you’re not cultured enough.”

He scoffed.

“As if.”

-

“You stay here.”

He nodded and she raced up, as quickly as she could without getting judged by the guard. (Y/n) waited for the balcony to clear and then she leaned over.

“Benji! Up here!” He looked up at her and smiled.

He held up the pamphlet with its proud exclamation about how the Casa di Giulietta inspired Shakespeare. “I’m pretty sure that’s not how the script goes.”

She crossed her arms and placed them over the cool concrete, resting her head on them.

“Doesn’t Juliet have a speech first?”

“Technically Romeo is the first to speak in the scene.”

“Give me a second.” Benji pulled his phone from his back pocket and began typing away before simply staring at the screen for a full minute. “This is too long. I’m gonna improvise.”

She raised an eyebrow in response.

“Wow, my lovely Juliet. Such a beauty and yet she talks to nothing like a crazy person.”

(Y/n) watched him for a moment and then he motioned for her to continue.

“Do I have to do that or can I just do the regular script?”

He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Fine. Romeo, O Romeo why the hell were you born the way you were. I mean anyone else would be approved by my father but you just smell too much.”

Benji doubled over laughing and she grinned.

“Shakespeare is probably turning over in his grave,” he called.

“So now that we’ve officially ruined literature, do you want to go get food?”

He nodded and she was about to retreat from the balcony but he shouted at her to wait. Benji lifted his phone up and motioned for her to stand like before. When she was in position, he snapped a few photos, took a few selfies, and then told her she could come down.

She joined him a moment later and when she questioned it he said, “I had to get a few photos of my own Juliet.”

“That would be really romantic if they didn’t die at the end.”

“I’m trying!” he cried, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“It was kinda sweet,” she teased.

“Let’s just go get food.” He huffed and began walking off.

She rushed forward and grasped his hand in hers.

The blush on his face intensified and she smiled up at him.

“We’re supposed to go this way,” she said, pointing in the opposite direction.

He glared at her and she laughed.

-

“You know, I always thought these canals would be deeper.”

“Jump in and see if it’s an illusion.”

Benji looked unamused and then (Y/n) could hear the gondolier snicker behind them. She looked over her shoulder at the man and smiled.

She then turned her attention to the city around them and Benji tried to inch closer without her noticing. However, it was hard not to notice the way the gondola shifted beneath them and she grasped the side to make sure there was less of a chance she’d fall in.

He looked at her sheepishly and didn’t move for a while, too embarrassed. Eventually, the stragglers on the sidewalk thinned out and it was just their boat floating along leisurely. They reached the end of the ride and both thanked the man before exiting the gondola.

They walked along the streets for a while and the sun began to set in the horizon, casting a soft orange glow on the water. In the distance, music could be heard as they arrived at the Ponte Vecchio.

“I wish we didn’t have to head back tomorrow,” (Y/n) murmured as they entered. Shops lined the walls and already she could see the immense amount of jewelry in all the windows.

“It is kind of a shame,” he said, avoiding a woman who was rushed past him. His shoulders brushed against hers and even when the lady was gone, Benji still walked close to her.

She was about to answer when he walked away suddenly, drawn to one of the stores.

“Where are you-”

He was already gone. In fact, she couldn’t even see him.

“Benji?”

(Y/n) whipped her head around every which way and even with his height and hair color, she couldn’t spot him. Panic rose in her and then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

As soon as she turned around all of the anxiousness dissipated. He was dumbfounded by her upset expression and then she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his shirt.

“Where did you go?”

“I, uh-”

He stopped and then hesitantly wrapped his arms around her as well.

“I saw this and I thought you’d like it.”

She pulled back and he held up a chain with a ruby dangling from the end. Lifting her fingers to hold the stone up, (Y/n) looked back and forth between him and the necklace. She was honestly torn between hugging him again and punching him in the face.

“Do you like it?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah but-” she didn’t finish as Benji smiled, his dimples showing and she didn’t have the heart to tell him that she didn’t need it.

“For a souvenir,” he paused, “do you want me to put it on?”

She nodded turned around. He pushed her hair aside and then brought the necklace around, struggling slightly with the clasp.

It hung loosely around the base of her neck and when she faced him again, there was little distance between them.

Benji’s gaze flitted down to her lips and then he was leaning down, gently pressing his lips to hers, seemingly waiting for a reaction.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she brought her hand up to cup his cheek. She would have brought the other one up as well but they were jostled by a group of tourists passing by.

They broke apart with nervous laughter and then both of them look away as (Y/n) toyed with her new necklace.

“I really like you,” he said after a moment of gathering his courage.

She bit her lip, trying to suppress her smile as she said, “Really? I couldn’t tell.”

He smacked her arm playfully and glared.

(Y/n) pouted and rubbed the spot teasingly before murmuring, “I like you, too.”

Benji smiled, dimples showing again as he gestured toward the direction they had been heading, “Should we, uh-”

“Yeah,” she agreed.

They continued along down the bridge, lacing their hands together as the sun sunk down behind them.


End file.
